Way...Way Out VHS 1992
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming Only to Theaters this 1992 Holiday Season Opening Previews * Aladdin Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming to Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Freaky Friday * Beauty and the Beast * The Addams Family Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be sure to stay tuned after our feature for a look at more special previews from Walt Disney Home Video. * Original Theatrical Trailer Theatrical Trailer * Way...Way Out Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Way...Way Out" * Technicolor® * Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * With the Voice Talents of ** Jerry Lewis as Peter ** Connie Stevens as Eileen ** Dick Shawn as Igor ** Anita Ekberg as Anna ** Brian Keith as General "Howling Bull" Hallenby ** Dennis Weaver as Hoffman ** Howard Morris as Schmidlap ** Robert Morley as Quonset ** William O'Connell as Ponsonby ** James Brolin as Ted ** Linda Harrison as Peggy ** Bobo Lewis as Esther Davenport ** and Mel Blanc as Adolf Hitter * Narrator: John "Shorty" Powers * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Titles: John Jensen, Art Stevens * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXVI · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 21484 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Title song is performed by Gary Lewis & the Playboys, led by Lewis' son, Gary. * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * THE END of the Nazis · A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Walt Disney Home Video Closing Previews *101 Dalmatians *The Rescuers *The Great Mouse Detective *Dumbo *Alice in Wonderland *Pepino the Boy Classic Collection *Cartoon Moviestars Only from Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Home Video * Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:1992 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video